The proposed program is designed to train physicians and scientists interested in biomedical research in the area of rheumatic diseases. The training program will consist of either 1) a laboratory experience under the close supervision of a preceptor working on immunologic, molecular biologic, or biochemical problems relevant to the rheumatic diseases;or 2) clinical research training related to the health outcomes, epidemiology, or evaluation of novel therapeutic interventions. All trainees will take a course in scientific ethics and a course in scientific methodology. Other formal academic course work is available for those interested but will be at the discretion of the trainee and preceptor. Trainees will be physicians who have completed one year of internship and two or more years of house staff training, usually in general internal medicine or PhD scientists with an interest in devoting research efforts to subjects relevant to rheumatic diseases. Trainees will be chosen on the basis of their prior academic performance, research experience, publications, interviews, and recommendations from supervisors. Preference will be given to those with acknowledged research interested and demonstrated capacities in research. Four postdoctoral fellows will be selected to participate in the three-year fellowship. At the completion of the training, they will be prepared to compete successfully for full-time academic positions in medical schools or research institutes. We anticipate that the majority physicians will operate as rheumatologists within departments of medicine or as research scientists in academic centers. The primary training unit will be the Rheumatology, Allergy, and Immunology Division, Department of Medicine, University of California, San Diego, School of Medicine. Training can be obtained in research laboratories located at the Basic Science, Leichtag, and Clinical Sciences Buildings located in La Jolla, the Center for Innovative Therapy, or the San Diego Veterans Administration Medical Center also located in LaJolla. Inpatient and outpatient facilities are available at the UCSD Medical Center, the VA Medical Center, and the Thornton Hospital. The first two hospitals have, in addition, a Clinical Research Center for hospitalization of patients participating in investigational programs.